Alice Cullen and the Order of the Phoenix
by Vorn.Of.Marmoreal
Summary: <html><head></head>Alice Cullen remembers her human life with a little help from Albus Dumbledore. Now Carlisle and Esme are in the Order and the kids are getting close to the Hogwarts students. Will anything happen between Alice and Harry? What about Edward and Bella?</html>


Alice Cullen had an interesting vision about a certain boy with messy black hair and striking green eyes. When the Cullens are approached by Carlisle's old friend Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix, Alice is overjoyed as her vision of the unknown boy gets clearer. With the return of Voldemort and the budding relationship of Alice and Harry, this year is going to be interesting.

Alice never found Jasper because they were never mates so she didn't need to find him.

Isabella Swan is a muggleborn Gryffindor witch.

Alice was a witch in her human life – you'll find out more about that soon.

The Cullens have never been to Rochester so Carlisle never changed Rosalie so therefore he never changed Emmett. I don't have anything against the two characters – who are two of my favourites! – But I felt it would be easier without them or Jasper. Sorry!

Alice/Harry - Bella/Edward - Hermione/Ron – Esme/Carlisle

**Chapter One: Albus Dumbledore and learning the past**

Alice POV

_He was sad again._

_His hair was shorter, but still quite messy. His eyes were a striking green, a colour I had never seen before. His clothes were too big for him and had been worn a lot. He had a stick of some sort in his back pocket and was sat on a swing in some park. The sun was glaring down on him and he looked up through his round wire rimmed glasses when a group of people walked up to him._

"_HARRY!" "POTTER!" "OI! LOOK BIG D, THERE'S YOUR LOSER OF A COUSIN!" "ARE YOU EVEN RELATED?" They kept laughing and laughing but the sad boy didn't take any notice, he just kept staring at them through those sad, sad eyes._

I look around the room and my golden eyes found similar eyes to mine – albeit a little darker – in confusion. Who was this Harry? I didn't like that he was sad and wanted to help him but I didn't know why or even where he was! I sighed and ran to my room before Edward could question me about yet another strange vision. This wasn't the first vision about the cute black haired boy with those strange green eyes and I hoped it wouldn't be the last. He seemed nice and innocent but his relatives treated him horribly. Unfortunately, I had never heard him speak and had finally learnt his name. Harry. _Harry. _I tasted it on my tongue and mouthed the word as Edward chuckled from downstairs, ignoring my hiss. I pouted and turned to the thing that I loved most in my life, other than my family – my closet. I opened the door and walked into the room that was bigger than my bedroom. I closed my eyes and saw the perfect outfit before I tried it on. A navy blue floral dress with golden buttons down the front. I quickly picked up a navy blue wedges and put them on my small feet. I sit down in front of my mirror and tilt my head to the side. I ran a brush through my messy shoulder length curls (**A/N: I've always pictured Alice with shoulder length curls that bounced when she did – it makes her seem sweet and cute) **before throwing my hair back in bun and putting a white flower clip in before fluffing my side bangs. I twirled in front on my full length mirror with a giggle before my eyesight left me. _An old man with a white beard down to his waist and hair that matched appeared with a crack from out of nowhere that kind of seemed familiar to me rather than frightening. He walked up the front porch before Carlisle threw the door back in delight, a smile on his face, before he let the old man in. Carlisle turned to us all, a small smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye that couldn't compete with the fully blown twinkling eyes of the man. "Everyone this is Albus Dumbledore. A wizard who I met before I changed Edward." _And then I was looking at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were wide and I immediately began singing in my head, trying to block Edward out. I couldn't believe it. Well, if vampires exist, so do other magical beings I suppose.

My bedroom door opened and I ran out to find Esme standing there, a smile on her face. I skipped to her and take her hand, already knowing what she was going to tell me – we were going to have a visitor! I pulled her to the bottom of the stairs as she laughed before taking Carlisle's hand. Carlisle was smiling at us all as Edward had a small smile on his face. _Come on Eddie! Lighten up a little! _I tell him in my thoughts as he snarls.

"Don't call me Eddie, Alice!" He says as I laugh and twirl to my right to dodge Edward as he tried – unsuccessfully – to tackle little old me. I giggle and stop when I hear a familiar crack and jump up and down with a smile on my face. He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here. That was all that was currently going through my mind as Carlisle threw the door back. He walked in a minute later with the old man with the white beard who looked exactly the same way as he did in my vision. Carlisle turned to us all, a small smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye that couldn't compete with the fully blown twinkling eyes of the man. "Everyone this is Albus Dumbledore..." Whatever he was going to say was stopped as I skipped forward.

"A wizard you met before you changed Edward. Hello Mr Dumbledore, I'm Alice," I say as I skip forward and hug the man who chuckled and hugged me back.

"Hello Miss Alice and please call me Albus or Dumbledore, none of this Mr Dumbledore" He says with a smile. I smile back and giggle.

"Okay and none of this Miss Alice, it's just plain old Alice," I say and join Edward, Esme and Carlisle who were looking at me with shock, exasperation and fondness. I just smiled in reply. "Albus this is my family. You know Carlisle; this is his wife and my mother Esme and my older brother Edward." I introduce them to Albus as though he was my friend. Albus shakes their hands before we all go to the lounge. Albus was sat on the armchair next to the sofa that Carlisle and Esme sat on as Edward and I sat on the loveseat opposite Albus.

"Now, Carlisle, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." At Carlisle's nod, Albus takes a deep breath. "Do you remember me telling you about Lord Voldemort and how he was defeated?" Carlisle nods thoughtfully as Albus sighs. "My greatest fear has come true: he is once again alive." Carlisle's eyes widen and his whole body noticeably tenses before Albus turns to us. "Lord Voldemort is a very powerful wizard but a very dark one. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but he fashioned his name and created one that would bring fear to everyone. His mother was a squib from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards – where only witches and wizards and sometimes squibs are born. His mother fell in love with a muggle named Tom Riddle, thus Voldemort was born. His father left before he was born and his mother died giving birth, leaving Tom an orphan and having to grow up in an orphanage. Many years later he had turned dark, killing and torturing those he felt were beneath him. He had a group of followers – purebloods – who believed that muggleborns – people whose parents have no magic but have magic themselves – shouldn't be allowed and that all purebloods should rule. He was eventually destroyed by a one year old baby named Harry Potter." We all – except Carlisle – gasped. A one year old? And did he just say Harry Potter? "His parents dies protecting him but he lived. Last year Voldemort kidnapped Harry and used some of his blood to create his own body so he could live again. The reason that I am here is that I want Carlisle and Esme to join the Order of the Phoenix." He looked at Carlisle and Esme as Edward and I looked at each other. "Alice and Edward, however, would go to Hogwarts and pose as students to offer protection to them." I smile and nod quickly causing him to chuckle. "Calm down dear Alice. I would personally hire someone to create you wands that are suitable for you, by using your venom which will react with the magical core of the wand. Are you all agreeable to come with me to London?" He asks with a gentle smile as we all look at each other.

"I think we should speak this through Albus." Carlisle says slowly as Albus nods and waves with his hand as he stands up and prepares to leave as Carlisle also stands. "Don't worry old friend, we shall move to the kitchen." He says as Albus nods and sits back down. We all walk to the kitchen and stand around looking at each other.

"Well I think we should go," I say as I jump up onto the counter. Esme was nodding but her eyes were slightly wider than usual at the story Albus had told us. You could tell she was upset about the fact that Harry had grown up without his loving parents. Carlisle and Edward were looking at each other when I saw Edward nod before Carlisle turns to me.

"Alice dear," He starts as I look at him. As I was his only 'daughter' we were very close. "You had a vision of Albus before he arrived?" At my confused nod his forehead creased. "This doesn't make any sense." He says as he starts pacing. "You can see vampires because you are one. You can see human because you were one but you can't see werewolves because there nothing you've ever experienced. If that's the case then..." I was suddenly aware that all three of them were looking at me as I stared at Carlisle.

"Then I'm a witch." I say in a quiet voice as he nods. I bite my lip and look at my shoes as I try to think back to my human life but all I saw was darkness. I whimper and shrug as they all look at me. They all knew that I knew nothing of my human life – just that my name was Alice and that I had visions of the future. I look at them all and search into the future and saw us all stood in some street with Albus. I hop off the counter and look up at them all. "Well we can ask Albus when we tell him that we'll go with him to London." They all look at me and nod as we go to tell Albus the news. He looks up when we enter and we all sit down in our previous places.

"We have decided to come with you to London; however we have a question to ask you." If Albus was shocked by then he didn't show it. "Alice is very special; she can see visions of the future depending on peoples' decisions." At that Albus did throw me a surprise look as I throw him a small smile. "When she woke as a vampire she didn't remember anything of being human, not even the transformation which is the strongest memory anyone has." Edward and Esme were nodding and Esme winced from her memory of her change. "As of yet she hasn't remembered anything but darkness which isn't really helpful in our theory. You see, in her visions, Alice sees vampires clearly and the best as she is one. She sees humans but they are slightly blurry and out of focus because she was one in her previous life but she cannot see werewolves because that's nothing she's ever experienced. However, she clearly saw you arriving. We think that this may be because she was..."

"...A witch." Albus finishes as he looks at me with a thoughtful expression. Albus nods and looks at Carlisle. "I could check the registers but Alice might not even be her real name" I wince and Albus shots me an apologetic look. It might be true but I still don't want to think about that possibility: I had been known as Alice since my change. "I think the best course of action is to get Severus to brew a memory recalling potion. It brings memories you have forgotten to the forefront of your mind." He says as my eyes widen. "I will ask Severus immediately upon my arrival back in London. However, right now, you must be packing. Please pack everything you need and I will return tomorrow at five. Also, Severus is brewing potions that will get rid of some of your defining vampire qualities." Albus says with a cheerful expression as we all looked at him with shock in our eyes. "It is unfortunately permanent but we must all make sacrifices." He says but Edward raised his hand.

"It's not unfortunate it's a miracle for us." He says in a grateful voice as Albus chuckles.

"You will not sparkle in the sunlight but you will still thirst for blood but not as often. We will provide you with animal blood that you can get any time you need. You will be able to eat human food and will still have your speed, strength and everything else." He says and I clap my hands in excitement. Albus chuckles and stands up. "And now I will return to London. Alice." I stand up and run to his side as he blinks before focusing his eyes on me, now stood in front of him. "I will ask Severus to brew the potion for you tonight and it will be ready for you tomorrow." I nod and hug him.

"Thank you," I say in the most grateful voice I had ever used as he hugged me back before he disappeared into mid air as we all stared at him. "I really wanna learn how to do that!" I say as I jump up and down with my family laughing in the background.

X~X

I had finally packed enough clothes to take to London. Well, I had twenty four suitcases but I couldn't bear leaving some of it! We were all stood in the lounge, our suitcases around us when we heard another crack – louder than yesterday – and two men were stood there. Albus Dumbledore and another old man who had grey hair and weird yet cool silvery eyes. He had a box in his hands as he looked us all over without fear, even though he knew what we were.

"Ah, I see you're ready!" Albus says as he looked at all of our suitcases, his gaze lingering on my cases before looking at me as I trued to look innocent. He laughs and shakes his head as he pulls a glass vial out of his pocket and I look at it in interest, fear and impatience. Would this really help me remember? What if it didn't? He walks towards me and holds out the vial as I take it. "You might want to sit down. It will be a rush – all those memories coming to your mid at once." He says and I nod and sit on the sofa before I drink it.

And then instead of the darkness I saw... images. Sounds. Memories

"_Shhh! Cynthia!" A seven year old Alice says to her younger sister Cynthia, who was sniffling with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Alice and her black hair turns a bright red._

"_It's not fair! You always get to go first! I'm telling Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mary's got your wand again!" And off Cynthia goes, leaving her older sister with fiery red hair and eyes to match. She shakes her hair and it turns to her regular ebony black before the young girl turns it bright pink with a giggle. She sat on the ground and waved the wand with a swish and a flick like she had seen her parents do so many times. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" She says and squeals with joy when the leaf in front of her floats before Alice flicks her wand and the leaf turns neon pink to match the girl's hair. She giggles before a shadow falls over her. Alice turns around, her hair quickly turning ice blue in her fear before she sighs in relief. Eloise Brandon looked down at her oldest daughter with a hint of a smile. Alice smiles at her mother and hands her back her wand as though it happened all the time before she turned her hair back to it original colour. Alice looked at her mother and sighs: when she was all grown up Alice wanted to be like her. She was beautiful and exotic, happy and cheerful, powerful and deadly when needs be. And Alice wanted to be exactly like her. Not like the rest of the stuffy pureblooded people Daddy brought home._

_X~X_

"_Why does she get to go?" A nine year old Cynthia pouted. Alice was stood by her father as her mother comforted Cynthia._

"_You'll go as well when you turn eleven." Father comforted Cynthia before turning to look at Alice who was scrunching her nose and turned her long black hair to short spikes. "Stop that Mary!" Father shouted as Alice's hair grows curly and down to her waist. "You will do your mother and I proud when you arrive at Salem's witches' institution, do you understand me? You will not talk to mudbloods or half bloods, only with the pureblood witches that have been approved by either your mother or me" Alice nodded and then her father's face softened as he kneeled in front of her. "I know you'll make us proud Mary Alice." He says as he hugs his daughter who craves the attention and affection he rarely gives her. He worked at the American ministry of Magic, in a very high position that Alice didn't know. The whole family were purebloods of the purest and didn't have a muggle or squib in the family to ruin the family name. Alice didn't know why they were so different than the muggleborns and half bloods but didn't dare ask her father again and get hit with another Cruciatus Curse. Alice hugged her mother and ignored her sister before flooing to her new school. _

_When she arrived she looked around with a smile on her face before her hair changed to short spikes. Alice skipped forward and promised she would make her family proud._

_X~X_

"_How do you think you did, Alice?" Alice looked up from the window and to the form of her best friend before lying on her bed. Mary Alice Brandon had just finished her exams and would soon finish her fifth year at Salem's Witches Institute before graduating next year. Alice's hair was an aqua blue and in waves to just above her shoulders. _

"_Amazing of course!" Was Alice's reply as everyone laughed but she would of course do excellently – she was the smartest in the school and had been raised by a pureblood family who had taught her spells since she could hold a wand. Alice looked up when she felt someone sit at the end of her bed. Willow Davids was a muggleborn witch with mousy brown hair to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was the reason Alice had gave up on her family. The two girls were closer than sisters and knew everything about each other._

"_So what's this I hear about you and Andrew Taylor? Isn't he the cute Ravenclaw that visited with Hogwarts?" She asked as Alice smirked. _

"_What do you think happened? My parents would kill me if they knew!" They laughed as they fell back onto Alice's bed side by side. "We got talking and the he kissed me and one thing led to another and then we were in bed. I woke up in the morning and we apologised, ate breakfast and had another round before he left for England. Apparently he's betrothed to this younger pureblood that wasn't old enough to come, thank god!" She says with a laugh as the two friends ignored the complaints of the other girls around them._

"_Was he a pureblood?" Willow asks, her head facing the direction of her best friend, Alice doing the same. "You're parents would kill you if he wasn't." Alice looked at Willow._

"_Who cares what they say!" Was the only reply as Alice throws a pillow at one of the tetchy girls._

_X~X_

"_I WON'T GO!" Alice shouted at her father, her hair flaming red, a colour that matched her father's face._

"_I don't care what a filthy blood traitor like you says." His voice was calm and quiet – a contrast to the shouts he was speaking in only a moment ago. "You. Are. A. Freak." He stalked towards Alice who cowered back and looked at her snapped wand in hopelessness. She would never be able to defend herself without that – she was only 4'9 and couldn't use her metamorphmagus powers to change her height, only her hair, eyes and facial features. "You and your damn sister and mother are nothing but freaky appearance changers." Yeah, you can tell that her mother and father's marriage was arranged. "At least they understand that people without blood like ours isn't worth talking to. But no, you had to go and be best friends with one! And then you have an evil vision of the future! You're worse than a filthy mudblood!" He says, slapping her around the face as the small girl falls to the floor._

_The door bangs open and five men come in, stun the girl and give the man a bag of galleons before taking the unconscious girl to a muggle asylum, throwing her on the front step and apparating away. _

_X~X_

_Alice was shaking. She was shaking from the cold, from the lack of clothes of her latest 'treatment' and the fact that she had a vision of her own death. Alice sniffled and curled herself into a ball, patting her short hair that was in a similar style that she used to have when she was younger. Short and spiky. Alice whimpered as she moved her arm though. If her father wanted her to hate him then he had succeeded. The muggles that she thought were harmless had hurt her worse than her father ever had. They hand sent shocks through her body, laughing as she screamed. They raped her in her cell, laughing as she cried. They were supposed to be helping her get better even though she wasn't ill but this was it for her. She would find herself in a forest, her skin paler than her now pale skin, blood all over her clothes and her eyes shut, never to open again._

_X~X_

_She opened her eyes. Her red eyes. She looked around the forest she was in and stood up in a surprisingly fluid movement. She looked around the forest. Trees. She decided that she liked the trees and the open space for some reason. She wanted to dance through them. She licked her lips and swallowed, flinching at the burn that was there. She looked left. She looked right. Nothing. Nothing but green trees. She walked forward and grimaced at her horrible clothes. A men's button down shirt and baggy trousers covered with – blood. She inhaled and winced as her throat burned once more. She stalked forward in search for more blood that made her throat burn so painfully yet pleasantly at the same time and stopped as the trees disappeared and she saw a family. A man with golden blonde hair with a woman who had caramel hair and was holding his hand. They were watching a boy play the piano. He was handsome with tousled bronze hair. Next to him was a beautiful girl who was smiling. Her hair was in pretty curls to her shoulders in the darkest shade of black. Her eyes were golden and her skin perfect pale porcelain. She was singing in a high soprano voice that suited her beautiful pixie features before they all laughed and the boy next to her shook his head. _

"_A little too high Alice," He says and smiles as the image turns into mist and disappears though she can recall it perfectly, every single detail. Like she knew that it was 7:29 and there were white lilies in a crystal vase on the table close by. She could see the trees again and frowned and looked in search for something. She didn't know what but she wanted to find something. She stopped by a lake and knelt down as she looked at her reflection in shock. The beautiful little pixie girl was... her. And then she knew what she was looking for. She was looking for the people in the pictures. In her visions._

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me as I breathed in and looked at everyone. I nod my head and they look at me in shock.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a sister named Cynthia. I was a pureblood witch and also from a family of metamorphmagus'. I went to Salem's Witches' Institute and graduated with full marks in nearly everything. When I was twelve I started having dreams that came true. I told my parents but they thought nothing of it until I told them that Uncle Samuel was going to die. Sure enough he did. My parents wanted to get rid of the blood traitor that would ruin their perfect family. My father snapped my wand and sent me to a muggle asylum where they tried to 'cure' me. Next thing I know, I'm running out of the asylum, a doctor was leaning over me and then everything went dark." I say and my breathing hitches. Albus was looking at me with sad eyes and I shake my head. "Thank you. I've wanted to know for so long. It might not be the nicest past but I needed to know. And I can remember all the spells now!" I say and hug Albus who chuckles. Edward was looking at me and I knew that he had been watching with me. The man with awesome yet scary silver eyes was walking towards me and I knew what I would be getting.

"Miss Cullen." He says as he hands me a wand. I smile and wave it before he takes it off me. Apparently, someone had taken a little venom from my mouth – Carlisle probably – when I was out of it but I didn't need it anyway. It would just be more powerful. Thirty minutes later and I had my new wand: 12 and three quarter inches and made of rosewood, my venom and a veela hair. My previous wand was 10 and a quarter inches and made of yew and a veela hair but my newer one worked so much better. I giggled as I levitated the sofa and turned it every colour I could think of, my mid going back to the memory of when I was seven and had stolen Mum's wand. I walked to my suitcases and shrunk them all, putting them all in the pocket of my jeans and smiling at everyone.

It felt good to have magic again.

**A.N: Could any one help me with a better title? I really can't think of a good one! It would be much appreciated! **

**Leave me a review and I'll update soon... if you like it.**


End file.
